muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppet relatives
Mice! You know would what be great for this page? A picture of some of Tutter's many relatives --- as many of these gosh-darn mice as anyone can get a picture of. George B. (talk) 04:17, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :That's a great idea! I added the book cover... If somebody wants to replace that with a screenshot from the episode, that would be great. -- Danny (talk) 10:54, 18 October 2006 (UTC) Country cousin The book ''Learn at Home the Sesame Street Way includes this image, with the caption "Oscar's country cousin comes for a visit". That's all, and I'm not sure when this episode was, or what the character's name was. Any ideas? -- Zanimum 13:05, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Redirects Pages like granddaughter, sister, etc. redirect to this page. It seems like misdirection, to me, to click on granddaughter on the Athena page and end up on a generic relatibves page starting with an Artie Springer article. should we just eliminate those individual relative pages?--Pantalones 22:18, 19 March 2006 (UTC) :No, I just made all those redirects in the last couple days. I put them in because nothing links to this page, and I thought it would be cool if people could click on "cousin" or "nephew" and see all the other relatives. I don't think it's misdirection, because what else are you planning to see when you click on "nephew"? -- Danny Toughpigs 23:51, 19 March 2006 (UTC) ::A list of nephews, maybe?--Pantalones 18:45, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :::Well, that's exactly what it is. -- Danny Toughpigs 19:23, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Relatives Shouldn't all Big Birds relatives up here.. I mean Pino is his cousin aswel.. and Abelardo? -- Paul User:Pino :You're right, Sesame Workshop says those are cousins too. I'll add them, thanks! -- Danny Toughpigs 21:31, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::Didn't Bert also have an unseen Aunt? I don't remember her name. -- BradFraggle 21:35, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::If you run across the name, then bring it on! -- Danny Toughpigs 21:36, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::: God bless Google....Aunt Matilda -- BradFraggle 21:57, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Actually, as long as we're discussing relatives, would it be proper to include Kermit and Fozzie's father from The Great Muppet Caper, in which they're supposed to be brothers? (Especially given we have the Cratchits listed. Actually, by that standard, we should probably list the Oz witches too). Also, Cookie Monster's Sister. I know she appeared in the song "Me Got to Be Blue," along with his mom, but dim memory suggests an older sketch in which Cookie doesn't want to share with her. Can anyone confirm? And should we even try to address the issue of Simon Soundman being Mr. Johnson's brother? --Andrew, Aleal 22:04, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::As usual, I vote yes to everything. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:12, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::I actually disagree. I think it makes the page confusing to mix "actual" relatives with "movie roles" relatives.--Pantalones 22:18, 19 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think it does necessarily, as long as we note that the relationship existed only within the confines of a given film. To my mind, Daddy Dodo was indeed the foster father of Big Bird, and Bob Cratchit *is* Tiny Tim Cratchit's father. Some of the others, like Baby Bear and Telly or Fozzie and Kermit being brothers, are much odder and definitely one-time, not representations of reality, but they're interesting trivia footnotes. Compromise suggestion, though to my mind it would just make the page more unwieldy, might be to make a distinction between movie/special relatives and those in the show, but then that's also tricky, as Cousin Pepe and Elmonoske, though they never appeared again, are really Elmo's cousins. --Andrew, Aleal 22:24, 19 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Well, I always considered Follow That Bird as a part of the Sesame continuity, so listing the Dodos as foster family makes sense. But the whole Bob Crachit entry just seems off to me, maybe because Bob Crachit really isn't a Muppet character in and of himself. To me, this ties into the whole Role discussion we're having over at Talk: Alter Egos.--Pantalones 18:44, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Cookie Monster There have been a few sketches on Sesame Street with a younger female "Cousin Monster".Dshibshm 03:48, 4 December 2008 (UTC)